What If?
by stary202
Summary: What if? A question that has been asked many times. But what would you do if that "What If", that you thought could never happen, came true? Threesome SaiNaruSasu! Also some NaruSasu and KakaIru. Rated M for lemony-goodness and a Whole lot of pervetedness


This is a story request from Torn heart of Moonshadow, but I can't tell you how she got her own story from me, because that would ruin the whole 'find-out-for-yourselves-by-reading-all-my-stories-idea.

Any who, I hope torn heart of moonshadow and everyone else likes this!! And to those who also have requests, don't worry, I WILL get to them; it's just that I have a lot…so yeah. I haven't forgotten.

Warning- Threesome. SaiNaruSasu, and NaruSasu. KakaIru too. Yaoi, smut, lemony-goodness, and a whole lot of pervertedness!! You have been warned. Oh yeah, there's also some OC on Sasuke's part, but he's a uke in this one, so it's to be expected.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. If I did…well let's just say Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't be 'best friends' and more like 'friends with benefits'.

On with the story!!

What If…

Naruto let out a long sigh as he flipped over on his back, so that he could look up at his plain, white ceiling. He had thought many-a-time of putting some pictures of Sasuke, his former friend, rival, and secret lover, and him up there, but he didn't want to be questioned about it when his friends came over. They would probably just laugh at the fact that he _still_ had a crush on Sasuke, even though it had been three years now since he had left Konoha.

Though Naruto still had a crush on Sasuke, he also had a _very, very secret_ crush on Sai, his new teammate after Sasuke had left. He didn't know if he liked him because of the way he looked like Sasuke, or the way he made fun of him like Sasuke, or if he liked him because of him.

Naruto started to remenis about the team 7 he used to know and the team 7 he knows now, when he looked at the clock to see if was already 7:40. If he didn't start getting ready now, he'd be late getting to Ichiraku's, where he was suppose to meet the new team 7 at 8:00.

Naruto was about to go take a shower when he felt a breeze hit his back. "_I don't remember leaving the widow open?"_ Naruto thought, but none the less, went over and shut it.

Once again trying to get ready, Naruto turned around to go to the shower, when he heard a noise from his bed, it sounded like someone had sat down. Ninja instincts taking over, he grabbed a kunai from his dresser and readied himself for battle when-

"You know if you fight me, you're going to lose, dobe." A smooth voice said. Naruto knew that voice. It had been the voice he'd been searching for the last three years. The voice belonged to Sasuke Uchiha; Naruto knew this for a fact.

But even though he knew this, he still turned around, seeing with his own two eyes the missing ninja, sitting casually on _his_ bed.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered to himself before lunging himself at Sasuke, kunai long forgotten.

Naruto hugged the Uchiha tightly as he said Sasuke's name over and over.

"Glad to see you too, dobe." Sasuke smirk as Naruto lifted his head from the crook of Sasuke's neck to glare at the Uchiha.

"Hey, you know I don't like that, teme." Naruto pouted, but still made Sasuke lay on the bed, him crawling on top.

"What do you think you're doing, usuratonkochi?" Sasuke's smirk faltered as Naruto kissed him passionately, yet broke the kiss all too soon for the Uchiha's liking.

"What does it look like; I'm taking back what is mine." Naruto said in a voice that just screamed dominance.

Naruto quickly removed Sasuke and himself of their clothing, and made sure to Have Sasuke on his hands and knees. Sasuke was probably used to it from those years he spent with the gay-tarded pervert Orochimaru. (1)

"Looks like you missed me too, Sas- UKE." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke from behind, making him gasp from the contact on his already hard-on.

"You know…that not how…you pronounce…my name." Sasuke panted as Naruto sped up his hands thrust.

"Ah yes, but you are one. At least, for today you are." Naruto said with a smirk as he felt Sasuke shudder before cumming all over his hand, which he gladly licked clean.

**--At Ichiraku's Ramen Bar--**

"Where is Naruto?!" Sakura complained in her usual high-pitched voice.

"I bet dick-less is still asleep in his apartment." Sai said in his usually-crude-and-non-caring voice, yet still managed one of his fake smiles.

"Well, if you truly think so, you can be the one to go wake him than." Yamato said in a stern voice, a little annoyed at the fact that Naruto still hadn't shown up yet and it was already 8:20.

"Why do I have too? Why not bitchy over there." Sai complained, pointing to Sakura while still smiling.

"Because you interrupted me and dolphin's date, that's why." Kakashi said as he snuggled into the crook of Iruka's neck, who was blushing madly. Apparently the two had been on a date at Ichiraku's when the new team 7 went there to meet.

"What was that you just called me?!" Sakura yelled, but Sai had already left to go get Naruto.

**--Back at Naruto's Apatment--**

Naruto got off the bed, went over to his top drawer, than came back with some lube, which he use half on his fingers, before sliding one into Sasuke's tight hole.

"Ah!" Sasuke groaned at the intrusion, both in pleasure and pain, but soon all that was left was pleasure.

Naruto added a second finger and began scissoring motions to stretch him, before adding a third and searching for that place in Sasuke that would have him screaming in ecstasy.

"AHHH! Right there, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto hit his prostate dead-on.

Naruto thrusted in a few more times before taking out his fingers, much to Sasuke's displeasure, and spread the rest of the lube along his length, already very hard from all of Sasuke's moans, before positioning himself at Sasuke's hole.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concern and lust both lacing his voice.

"Just hurry up, you take way too long, Usuratonkochi." Sasuke moaned as he thrusted his hips back, forcing Naruto to go all the way in him.

"Ngghhh." Sasuke help back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as the pain was a bit too over-whelming.

"Shush. It'll all be better soon." Naruto said as he took himself almost all the way out, before thrusting in again, already hitting Sasuke's prostate dead-on.

Pain was soon replaced with pure ectasty as Sasuke thrusted his hips along with Naruto as he hit Sasuke's prostate each time, moaning every time.

**--Downstairs--**

Sai knew it was useless to knock because Naruto was usually a dead-to-the-earth kind-of sleeper, so he just let himself in to the surprisingly clean apartment.(2)

'Must be sleeping in his bedroom.' Sai thought as he glanced at the couch and found no one there.

Sai climbed the stairs to Naruto's bedroom, but as he got closer and closer he could hear more and more of what sounded like moaning, 'Don't tell me he masterbates?'

With that, Sai opened the door to Naruto's bedroom, his inner-pervert telling him to do so, and came in contact with a very…interesting sight.

There, on the bed, was Naruto thrusting into Sasuke at an animalist speed and jerking him off at the same time, while Sasuke was moaning for more, as he thrust his hips back in time with Naruto.

Sai instantly became hard at the sight, momentarily pondering if he should join in, just watch, or go away. Well, when you walk in on the two hottest guys in Konoha, I guess there really is only one option. Threesome.

Sai discarded his close as he snuck behind Naruto, who was too wrapped up in ectasy to notice, until Sai roughly slammed into him, hitting his prostate with much ease.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed as the the ectasty was getting too great, but still managed to pant out, "When…did you…get here?"

"Just Shut up and fuck Sasuke." Sai panted as he sped up thrust, making Naruto speed up thrusting into Sasuke, who was on the verge of climax.

As all three could feel they were getting close, Naruto gave a particularly hard thrust into Sasuke, making him scream Naruto name as he came unto the bed, followed by Naruto, who came deep within Sasuke, than Sai, who trust deep into Naruto before cumming.

As everyone came down from their high, they got dressed before talking.

"I guess I can't call you dickless anymore." Sai smirked as he finished putting on his clothes.

"I can't believe it took us having a threesome for you to realize that." Naruto blushed as he said threesome, still putting on his orange jacket, before turning his attention to Sasuke, "Ne, Sasuke, are you going to stay now?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it, but I can't believe I let you be seme when you sound so much like a girl." Sasuke smirked as Sai and he waited for Naruto.

"Teme. Any way, Sai, what did you come here for?" Naruto said, anooyed by Sasuke's comment.

"Oh, yeah, I came to get you because you took so long to get to Ichiraku's." Sai said while glancing at the clock that read 8: 43, "We better hurry if you don't want them to leave."

"Right!" Naruto said as he was about to walk out the door with Sai, when he turned back to Sasuke to say, "Aren't you coming, Sasuke?"

"Fine, if I must, dobe." Sasuke smirked, but was actually happy that Naruto treated him like he was still part of team 7.

**--At Ichiraku's Ramen Bar--**

"Hey Sakura!! What are you doing here, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as Sasuke, Sai, and he reached the ramen stand.

"He _was_ suppose to be having a date with me, but it seems we were forced to wait for you to have some sort of _'semenissing' _meeting." Kakashi huffed as grabbed Iruka, who had ordered another bowl of ramen and was eating it, by the waist possessively, "I see Sasuke seems to have come back."

"Where were you guys!" Sakura scoulded them, but still went and gave Sasuke a big hug, having gotten over her crush for him many months ago.

"So what took you guys so long, Naruto?" Iruka said as he pryed Kakashi off him so he could eat.

"Oh…uhm…"Naruto stuttered while looking down and blushing, Sasuke just turning away to hide the faint pink on his cheeks, as Kakashi snickered pervertedly, knowing full well what had happened.

"Naruto needed some…relief…so Sasuke gladly helped him get it." Sai smirked pervertedly.

This left questions in Iruka's mind, but he decided to just ignore it and finish eating, just like Yamato, who had been ignoring their whole conversation.

--Many people have played the "What If?" game. Like "What if you were stranded in a desert?" or "What if you had to go 4 days without eating chocolate?". Just silly questions that you'd think could never happen to you. But, "What if they did? What if you were actually stranded in a desert? What if _you_ had been Sai and walked in on Sasuke and Naruto?"--

"What would _you_ have done?"

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--

Well, that's it!! I guess it was relatively short, but I had been procrastinating for awhile to finish this story, so I just wanted to get it done.

I am sooooo going to be busy with these story requests for while, I got over 15 requests, so if I don't update my original stories, like My Boyfriend's Ex and Anything Can Happen…Right?, this is why. Though I have a great idea for a one-shot, so I might upload that soon.

Anywho, I look forward to your reviews and hope you all enjoyed the story,

-Stary202

--Important Info about the Story--

(1)- I just couldn't resist putting this in, even though I love yaoi, because I think it describes Oro-chan (My nickname for Orochimaru) perfectly!!

(2)- With the exception of a few ramen cups, here and there, because we all know how much Naruto _loves_ cough worships cough his ramen.


End file.
